Precious Gifts
by SoundsRight
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO AUTHOR'S LACK OF INTEREST.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note: …remember the original 'Precious Gifts'? Got deleted… sorry.**

**BUT, I had read it over once again for old time's sake (before I permanently deleted it)… and I had decided to do a re-make! No more birthday chapters, little change to the plot… but totally more kick ass! (I hope)**

**I will bring back some dead people, though**

-O.O-

Rain began to heavily crash down onto the ground and soaking everything out there, Temari was of no exception.

Beads of water swiftly slid down from her arms. Her clothes tightly hugged onto her body, and her hair plastered her face and clung on her shoulders. It was cold outside, but she never bothered herself to go in for shelter or to even hug herself in a desperate effort. She just stood out there, glaring at a sight she would never have wanted to see.

The man she could ever willingly love was sitting there all warm and comfortable with a woman she just wanted to kill with her own bare hands right now— Temari **sworn** she_ killed _that bitch before, but she came back and had asked for forgiveness because she was just "_mind controlled_". Total bullshit.

The girl dangerously flirted with him non-stop; playing around with her long red hair to give off a seductive look at him, making sure she was lowering that strap on her dress low enough to make him catch onto her cleavage. To Temari's relief, nothing seemed to affect the lazy man.

Temari's eyes drifted down to the floor and she pathetically laughed at herself. She called it off, right? She broke the whole thing. She **agreed** to what the red head had said to her all those months ago, and it wasn't just her who had tackled on the subject. So why was she here all alone and cold and angry?

On her _birthday_ even. Wasn't she supposed to go and celebrate, invite a few friends out to dinner, and forget all her troubles?

Temari started berating herself. 'You're just being a moron about this; **you** were the one who ended the whole thing. **You** were the one that told him that it's impossible to fathom the relationship—' her eyes started to soften '—**you** were the person that broke his heart…'

"Trouble—" she stopped midway. Damn, he was rubbing off on her…stupid bastard and his bitchy, chauvinistic ways. A sad smile crept up on her face.

Temari looked up again through the café's wide window. She grimaced when the slut inched her hand closer to his. She wanted to walk off, buy a muffin and put a candle on it and celebrate her birthday on her own… maybe invite Naruto and Sakura over or something. But she can't. She couldn't. She just—

She would **never**.

-O.O-

**And everything stops there. So… what do you think?**

**Too short for my liking, but it's all in my plot of evil. Muahaha!**

**This is now an AU fic and is going to be a bit supernatural-ish. No more ninjas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

_**Two years ago…**_

She had work to do; she **cannot** afford to go into some stupid party by the coast just because a friend of hers is getting _married_. Well… she was actually glad that her shy friend had _finally_ tied the knot with somebody; and that she was one of the honoured guests to be invited, but right now it was the stupidest time to have done that. Criminals don't catch themselves you know; and she just got a hold of one.

She had _painfully _told her boss to give the case to someone else or hold it off for the meantime. The good thing was: he was kind enough to understand the situation and decided to hold it off. Good ol' chief; never fails you.

Temari is known to be a very successful spy inside her headquarters, and still did her job for the security of people by doing extensive research when there was nothing to do in her other life; she had been on top class missions and completed them in record time.

She was at shock to find out that the princess preferred to get married by the coast, Temari honestly never knew the girl liked the ocean; but she barely knows Hinata anyway, so case closed. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She and Hinata have been friends since five months ago; Temari was working on a case that involved Hinata's father's—which she believed that the name also started with an 'H'— company rivals that had been doing some illegal underground business against the Hyuuga family, so Hinata was to have a bodyguard 24/7. And that was how they became friends.

Hinata Hyuuga. She would have to be the most serene girl Temari has _ever_ met; stunning beauty and a well educated mind too: to shape her for taking up the family business, but her father's attention had begun to turn to her younger sister; another name with a 'H' on it—Hanabi, was it? In the end, Hinata had recently become a professor of language and literature in a top notch school just not too far from her place. Even though she hadn't become what her father had wanted her to do; he was glad.

Temari looked at her wristwatch. Damn; she was running late, better hurry.

O.o.-.-.o.O

After _finally _parking her car in the wedding location's given _tiny _parking lot (which was in a sense: a place of car corpses jammed together, that you couldn't even walk in there), she immediately ran off to her seat in the bundle of chairs set out on the sand. Temari was just in time before the bride would be walking down the aisle.

_Beautiful_. Those were the first words that popped into her mind as the silent beauty shyly took her father's arm and walked down the aisle. Her dress swept on the carpet and the veil covered the gentle face everyone always knew and love. The groom at the altar twitched in excitement; his face beamed out with the expression of: "she-will-soon-be-mine-and-mine-alone-bwahaha!". Temari stifled her laughter at that comment.

With his wide blue eyes, messy blonde hair and that sly grin of his, he is known as the great mayor of this fair town; he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. You could say that Konoha was almost in the middle of nowhere—being in the centre of a forest and all, but civilization was a good car ride away. Since the mayor was getting married, it _is_ kind of expected that the whole town would be attending. It wasn't a huge crowd, nor was it a mere handful of people: more or less it's like a fairly small town size of people.

As the bride took her husband-to-be in the arm, the priest started speaking whatever the book had to say in those intonations priests can only seem to carry; calm yet eerie. Temari immediately tuned herself out of it and looked around if there was anyone she knew here (pfft, yeah right; she barely knows shit about these people and who the hell they are). Two women up front with platinum blonde hair and— pink hair… obviously dyed (she guessed), were holding up their handkerchiefs on their faces and were almost on the verge of crying a river; a woman beside them with brown hair kept a smile on her face and her eyes matched up with the expression; all of them seem to be wearing fancy dresses—must be the flower girls and the maid of honour or something.

Temari's eyes quickly glanced at the other couples sitting there and looking all romanticized until she stopped at a man whose head had been sinking to the back of his chair. His friend gave him a nudge with the elbow to wake him up for the final part of the wedding.

She quickly turned her head to the marrying couple as she heard the priest asking them to recite out their vows. Although Naruto seemed to stutter with his vow if you listen close enough, he looked like he was saying something he had said for the umpteenth time. Hinata was fairly louder than before and had more confidence in her when she recited it. The two exchanged their rings and uttered the casual "I do", and the kiss was a story to tell for the next ten thousand generations that would pop in someday.

Temari felt someone staring holes into her head; she didn't mind.

O.o.-.-.o.O

The after party wasn't so bad, she guessed. Hinata is presently being occupied by the loud crowd congratulating her and her husband. Naruto shone as bright as the sun as he also received some congrats with some of his friends. These two men clad in green were shouting out something about young love and its responsibilities and joys it shall bring the couple in the future.

She felt those eyes drilling into her again, and then it disappeared in the next instant. She sighed in exasperation and went to the buffet table to get a glass of wine. If she ever felt it again, she was going to murder somebody. She _meant_ it.

After the crowd had finally dispersed from the newlyweds, Hinata made her way towards Temari. She smiled when her friend noticed her presence. "Congrats" Temari smirked, sweeping of her sandy blonde hair from her eyes.  
"Thank you" the woman replied, then bowed.  
"You excited?"  
"Very" she laughed, standing straight again. "And a bit scared as well" she added nervously.  
"Don't worry, he won't bite you. If he does… then I'll give him a beating he'll never forget" her eyes glinted evilly.

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto popped up from behind her and hugged onto her waist. "What's this about a beating?" he asked, laughing.  
"Just a little warning" Temari pushed herself into the conversation.  
"I'll keep that in mind then" he smiled; letting go of his wife, he put his hand in front of him. "Naruto" he started.  
"Temari" she replied, shaking hands with him.  
"So you're the one Hinata-chan was talking about!" he seemed astonished then leaned in as if he were inspecting her. "You look far from what I've imagined…" he added.  
"How so?"  
"I thought pulling up your hair in four ponytails would look funny, but it seems like it fits you" he leaned back then smiled. He walked away saying that he'd be talking off with Sasuke or something—whoever he was. Hinata also needed to head off to her friends and bowed once again before leaving.

And where was our heroine?

Well, she was swirling the crimson red liquid in her glass and made a small eddy inside; sipping on it occasionally when her throat felt parched.

-O.O-

**With my awesome almighty authoress powers, I have moved this story into a time when evolution was going to start to take place! (In the era when dinosaurs have ruled over the world!! Yes!) **

**Ha ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

Temari slapped her forehead for being such a moron; she forgot her stupid keys somewhere back in either the beach or the after party place. She prayed to whoever was up there in the sky to let her be fortunate enough to find the keys, but it looked like the person was busy.

She looked over at the tables in the party, trying to retrace her steps and still found no sign of her keys. Groaning at the thought of searching her keys at the beach; for all she knows, it could be buried under the blanket of sand.

But she _had_ to get home by the day after tomorrow or else she couldn't get back to work, and not getting back to work means no pay cheque by the end of the week. **Crap**.

The desperate blonde looked all over the place; digging up every square in she thought she had walked over. After failing miserably, she wondered if anyone found her keys by accident. Her hopes crashed down when she only saw the janitor inside, but it was a start.

"Um. Excuse me" she politely asked. The man cleaning looked up and gave her a warm smile. "What can I do for you, miss?" he asked  
"By any chance, have you seen a set of keys lying around anywhere?" her accent told him she wasn't from around here; he seemed to notice.  
"Sorry, I haven't seen any. May I ask what they're for?"  
"My car" she sighed "And I have to go back to work soon" she glumly added  
"I'm not yet done with the cleaning, but if I find anything I'll come find you or give you a call" he offered  
"Thanks. I'm Temari by the way" she started  
"Iruka" he replied  
"You don't look like those janitor types…" she bluntly confessed  
"I'm not; the supposed one called in and said he was sick… so here I am now" he laughed

They had a nice, light conversation until Iruka suggested that she could stay at the hotel nearby— it wasn't that far away; all it takes is a good mile or two. She considered it and said her goodbyes to the man and walked to the direction he had told her to go.

After a few minutes, her mind thought of something new: she didn't check the women's bathroom. She cursed at herself and jogged back to the place where she just came from. "It must be the sea doing things to me. Messing up my brain…" she mumbled to herself and jogged past her car and up the stairs.

Temari stopped from entering and looked back at her car; something moved. She turned her attention to her car, and then the headlights abruptly went on. It began to drive away and she started to yell at the car, hoping it would be enough to stop the person inside and scare them away, but it was useless; the car sped up and it dashed through the highway until it couldn't be seen anymore.

She kicked the door in frustration and quickly recapped what was inside her car. "Clothes, some cash, umbrella… **fuck**, my phone!" she realized and cursed out again. Quickly accusing the "not-a-janitor" Iruka, she told herself that he must've found it and decided to steal the thing while she wasn't aware… and so, she began stomping her way to wherever her body seemed to carry her to.

O.o.-.-.o.O

She looked at her watch: it barely read eleven thirty. "Great. An hour of walking and still nothing in this goddamn forest! I can't see a thing in here!" she yelled in frustration.

She paced quickly without looking ahead of her and tripped over a root. Temari finally decided to herself: she will _forever hate forests_. One day, she'll burn it to the ground… and this one is on top of the list right now. Just you wait forest; just you wait.

After getting herself up, she noticed the small tears on her jeans and some mud on her sweater. She began to walk again in every _hateful_ moment: the ground was all squishy and made this annoying sound; the freakin' dumb animals can't stop with their fucking noises; she ran into three cobwebs already; and she heard a car pass by in the nearby road just a few meters away—wait, **what**?!

Temari ran as fast as she could to where the sound was and nearly yelped in joy when she saw a gate with a huge sign saying: 'Welcome'. She immediately told herself that this must be Konoha, since the gates looked familiar in the picture one of her brother's sent her when he was off there.

She tried her best to clean up and dust off the cobwebs out of her hair. Then she walked proudly into the gates and was yet again clueless as to where she was going. She suddenly wondered if the car was hers… she then concluded that it wasn't—"The engine sounded like it was going to collapse and blow up any minute now…" she told herself.

She sighed to herself and looked for any building that looked fancy or something bigger than the other surrounding buildings; hoping her guess was right that it would turn out to be city hall or some really helpful place.

Her wristwatch read: two fifty in the morning. _Great_.

-O.O-

**Oh poor Temari.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

Since the sun was starting to rise, Temari was finally able to see a speck of the landscape in front of her. "Have they ever heard of street lamps?" she thought aloud. She soon found a silhouette of a building that she thought looked high powered and felt justice like—in her perspective.

The moonlight was helpful and all, but all she could see were shadows of things her imagination thought on what they actually were in her eyes.

She soon noticed the white, washed out 'for sale' sign by the untamed yard. After walking all this way for nothing, she might as well look inside and see what was in this dump anyways—maybe get a chance to sleep in here if it looked any less haunting inside.

This was a pretty big house and was kind of hard to miss in the surrounding neighbourhood—which was a pond and some trees scattered to fit the background. The nearest house was a few blocks away too.

The walkway was being overpowered by the blades of grass on either sides of it; the windows looked like it wasn't cleaned for ten years; the door's hinges were rusty and one could suspect it falling off anytime soon; the coat of peach coloured paint was peeling off here and there… her mind listed on and on about the house's pitiful state.

The woman tried to turn the dusty knob; left to right, but it seemed busted and useless. She might as well slam the freakin' door open… if it wasn't for the thought in her mind of committing possible trespassing and property vandalism. It was rather shameful to go to jail when you are an officer yourself, especially a _high_ class one.

When she turned to her heels to the street, her eyes met a pair of fierce red ones an instant later. She almost jumped; the feeling was so familiar—

The person was seated on a motorcycle and was clad of metal and leather; she had long red hair with her bangs mostly covering up her face. She smiled wickedly at Temari and started to dismount from her bike.

"What are you doing here?" she walked up to the blonde with confident steps, each landing firmly onto the ground. The sound of the chains made and her boots clicked in sync, making Temari take a cautious step back.

"_Easy_ there; I'm not doing anything yet" her voice sounded harsh, slicing the serene silence of the descending moon and the upcoming sunrise. "If there's anything you want in there, I can assure you that there's nothing inside but bugs and crappy furniture" she added and stood a fair distance between them.

Temari made a menacing smile and looked at the motorcycle behind the owner, and then she looked at the person in front of her. "I take it you're not one of the good guys" she accused. "I wouldn't say_ that_ but think what you want" the red head replied slyly. "What are you a cop?" she asked.  
"I am" Temari confidently answered.  
"Never seen you around here before" the red head's bold stance didn't seem to falter.  
"I'm not from here"  
"So why are you _here_ then?"  
"…I got lost"

The biker laughed haughtily and went back to mount on her bike. She swiped on her sunglasses and started on the engine. "You going anywhere?" she asked.  
"Just looking for a place to sleep and a telephone" the other answered.  
"You can come down to my place if you want" she offered.  
"Aren't you afraid that I might give you off to the police?"  
"Because of _trespassing_? Hell no, I already worked that off with fucking community service down by the crappy library" she laughed. "That was a _long_ time ago though" she added.

Temari nodded at the woman and walked up to the back of the motor vehicle. The minute she sat down on the seat was when she felt the cold air whipping to her face and stinging her cheeks. The speed was a little overwhelming for her.

"I ain't breaking the fucking speed limit, so don't worry your law enforcing ass" the woman in front yelled to overpower the motor's loud noise; as if reading the mind of the person behind her.

O.o.-.-.o.O

"Name's Tayuya" she suddenly barked when the stopped by a decent looking house. "Temari" the other replied.

The house didn't seem like the average dream house we could all expect; with the white picket fence and the large porch upfront, but instead it was an open yard and a firm door that protected the whole house; the yard was fairly kept and the mailbox was the only thing in there that was anything other than grass.

Tayuya fished out her keys and walked over her door, opening it in one smooth motion. Temari walked right behind her and was lead to the living room.

Nothing was over decorated or under decorated, just a few good couches and chairs; a coffee table over a rug and a TV to complete the whole thing. The walls were painted with a dull grey colour, but as a matter of fact it made the whole room much comfier and home warming than dead and utterly boring.

The blonde woman sat on one of the chairs and looked around to see if there was anything else in here that she missed. Tayuya's footsteps were fading away, telling that she was going up the stairs.

She soon came back down and brought back a wireless phone. "Here" she said.

Temari took it with ease and dialled in a few numbers and heard it ring thrice before a familiar grunt and a 'hello' was heard from the other line—her boss down by the station. She calmly explained her situation right now and was allowed to stay for a few more days or even weeks, but her case would be going to somebody else. The woman sighed in defeat and ended the conversation with him.

She thought of calling her brothers, but she could only faintly recall a few numbers in a doubtful order.

She walked over to another part of the house which looked like a kitchen and asked if she could help herself with something. Tayuya shouted back and said it was alright—her voice was coming from upstairs; probably putting back the phone to wherever it came from.

After helping herself for some tap water (she had no idea which pantry had which in it), Temari went up and asked as to where she could rest for the meantime— while looking in through the only open door in the hall from the outside. Tayuya offered the room down by the hallway.

The room was fairly dark now because of the sun, and Temari could still find her way around. The blonde didn't bother taking in the room's notable appearance and practically jumped to the bed.

Finally, she could get some _sleep_. Her body was now easing up from the body stress she got from her _wonderful_ hike in the forest; she noted about asking for clothes when she wakes up again later on.

Her eyes eventually closed shut and her body gave the impression that she had willingly gave up all consciousness and just slept there with no other movement but the gently rise and sharp descend of her chest. She actually looked dead if you didn't look at her with such concentration.

She had a small dream that night… it all started with—the digits on the small machine blinked neon green and read: five thirty-eight a.m.

-O.O-

**Ha ha. Tayuya's a biker chick!**

**o.O.-.-.O.o**

**School would be starting again next week and my summer would end, so please be more patient with me about the upcoming chapters. **

**I would do my very best to write one more chapter before the deadline arrives, and my hardest when I start sitting in those cheaply decorated classrooms again.**

**Please don't be surprised/upset if I don't update for nearly a month or so in the near future because I'm going in as a junior this year and I have to work my hardest before I become a senior and go to a good college/university in the following year. Grade 10 and 11 grades count **_**drastically**_**, so I must work hard!**

**Thank you very much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

His hair sprawled over his pillow and his well toned arm covered up half of his face. The man's body was a bit lanky, but it was flattering for him. He looked as if he was a peace, but it almost seemed _too_ peaceful.

His hand twitched and his arm moved away; his eyes began to lazily flutter open. A crack in the curtain revealed a thin twine of light looking as if it were bordering his body horizontally in half. The figure didn't bother making another move again—he was looking up in the ceiling; he then turned to his side and closed his eyes again.

After a few minutes his face gave the impression that he was being bothered. His eyes opened up the same way as the first time; it then closed again and his face tried to soften up from facial tension. He could feel his eyelids trying to shut tighter that it was shaking… it was becoming quite a nuisance to him.

The man sat up and looked over his surroundings—there sat some photos on his side drawer; a flimsy white coat was resting on his chair's back; there was an out dated looking laptop on top of his study desk; and stacks—hills of books and paper everywhere.

Everything else was basically what you'd usually find in a single male's bedroom who has reached the age of twenty— except the hidden porn under the mattress.

Everything seemed like what it had always looked to him, so he flopped back into his mattress again to see if that was enough to make him tired again; it didn't work.

His morning was like his usual mornings, so he knew that something horribly wrong would probably happen later on in the day.

_How troublesome_. . .

O.o.-.-.o.O

He took the stairs down to the ground floor with a shoulder bag on him. Another person waved casually at our hero's direction.

"Yo" the person started, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. "You better get going before you're late" he added as if it were an overused sentence—which it was by the way.

Our teen nodded a bit curtly and walked over to the front door.

Today seemed like a fine day, though. Nothing seemed to be out of place. As if he would even care.

By the look of the sun, he estimated that he still had a few good minutes 'til his teacher would arrive in his class. He turned around a corner and took a detour to the surprisingly helpful shortcut to his school.

The lazy teen walked past the stairs and up to his classroom only to be greeted abruptly by a loud noise inside the room. He sighed deeply and opened the door as if nothing were wrong and the bickering inside were a usual thing. He heard some of the chairs screeching on the smooth floor and some _colourful_ language on his way to his seat.

"Good morning, Shikamaru" a feminine voice greeted him and went back to the fight by ordering for them to stop.  
"Hey, Sakura" he murmured and didn't bother to see who was fighting who this time.

_Seems_ normal like any other day, so why doesn't it _feel_ like it to him?

He wondered if he left something at his place or he'd forgotten an event he was supposed to know about today. The only thing that he remembered was attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding on time, but slept through the whole thing and went home soon after saying his greetings to the newlyweds.

He decided to shrug it off and began to willingly doze off into the state where he usually felt best—when everything went blank in an instant and everything around him was just a tolerable buzz to his ears.

O.o.-.-.o.O

School was over and Shikamaru thought best that he could afford a little fresh air before heading back to his room. He leisurely walked down a path to find a nice place to lie down for a while. On his way though, he'd caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent in the air. It was neither those really bad stenches nor those overpowering perfumes, but it smelled off –like it didn't belong here. He wasn't even sure what it smelled like—

What—more like why— the _hell_ is he thinking about that?

He concluded right then and there. He had enough of this _fresh_ _air_ for today, and he was becoming retarded by the second he was out here. And to think he wanted to stall from stress even for a short while, too. His presumption this morning jabbed at his memory and was lucidly telling him that there would be more to come. Crap.

_Well today just sucked. . ._

-O.O-

**And now comes in Shikamaru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

Temari woke up wholly refreshed that day, but her spirit was immediately dampened by the haunting thought that her car was stolen last night.

As soon as she got out of the bed, she noted that she should take care of the sheets from the smudges of mud in some places here and there. It wasn't hers anyways—

"_Oh right,_" she remembered "_I've got to get some new clothes. . ."_ She looked at the pitiful state of her current apparel. Then she started going downstairs to find the person who'd helped her sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through channels in the television. "You're kind of lucky to be just about my size" the red head announced as if knowing what Temari would ask of.  
". . .kind of?" she asked.  
"I say you're fatter than me" the other grinned.

The blond couldn't help but smile when she really just wanted to whack the woman. "_Just this once, maybe"_ she thought.

O.o.-.-.o.O

What she wore wasn't half bad, to be honest. The jeans were a bit discoloured and were obviously fading . . . not to mention the bottom legs were nearly destroyed. The long sleeves of the shirt somewhat helped warn off the chilly air— but not so. Now was the first time she ever wore a leather jacket.

"What the hell is that _fucking_ smell?" Tayuya asked, mockingly crinkling her nose as if in disgust.  
"At least I feel more presentable. . ." Temari trailed off in the same mocking manner.  
"Just be glad you're wearing my stuff and not your pile of crap, cop"  
"So where to?" she changed the subject  
"First off, I got some things to do—so _you're _going somewhere by yourself" the red head retorted, handing over a good handful of cash towards Temari.

Our heroine sighed and asked that her _companion_ at least tell her where to go best at. The other replied that everything could be found at the main district just a few blocks away. Temari was soon off there, not really expecting what would happen next. . .

Not so far away from her, a cat was lazily lounging on a branch of a tree near a park.

O.o.-.-.o.O

The first thing she noted was the way people glanced at her the first, second _and _third time as she walked by to the district. She went to and fro inside shops hastily as if wanting to get away from a nightmare happening in real life. She soon stopped by a small shop that sort of looked promising enough.

Temari could hear a small conversation inside, so she went inside as quietly as she possibly could to avoid any inconveniences.

Too bad for her. . . the people were right in front of the door.

Temari could already recognize the two women standing in front of her. They were the weeping bridesmaids at the front row of the wedding—"Good afternoon, miss. How can I help you?" a practiced tone had interrupted her thoughts. The voice came from the fellow blond with long hair.

"Ah. Just looking around." Temari quickly dismissed and pretended to have something catch her eye. Fortunately, the other two took the bait and continued talking with one another. Temari couldn't help it, but she sort of heard a bit of it. The first part was an argument about who of their boyfriends were the hottest; nobody won yet. Although, the other part had piqued here interest.

"Hey, have you heard about it?" the other blond asked her friend.  
"The one about the stolen car?" her friend replied.

Now _this_ is sure going to help in the search of the missing car.

"You know who could have done it? Some people say it was from our village!"  
"I'm not sure, but I can't think of anyone stealing a car in the middle of the night."  
"They say the person who owned it was a bodyguard of some sort."

_Bodyguard_? It's close enough she guessed— she was one anyway.

"Who was that person guarding?"  
"She wasn't—apparently, she's a friend of Hinata"  
"Ahh. . . she's actually a cop" the friend recalled.

The two abruptly stopped their conversation and took a quick look at Temari. Their faces looked like they were criminals caught by the police—excuse the pun. "The Cop" thought it best to walk in right now. She walked slowly and then picked up normal pace. She could feel their nervousness building up in them.

"If you have any clue as to what had happened to my car, visit the house owned by a Ms. Tayuya—that's where I'm currently staying." She walked away quietly when she saw their heads nod in agreement. What made her almost flinch in her steady pace was what one of them had said: "Why is she staying with a killer?"  
"Maybe she's on duty. You know, house arrest?" the other replied, almost disbelieving the fact herself.

O.o.-.-.o.O

Temari walked out of the shop and headed to yet another random direction. She walked to a park and sat on a bench just by the sidewalk, she was facing the park instead of the road. Quickly trying to think of something about Tayuya something interrupted her thoughts yet again.

Somebody—she didn't know where it came from—was grumbling about an off smell in the air that didn't fit right. She looked around to see a person with his back facing her. He had a strange hairstyle with his hair tied up defying gravity. Maybe a bit of hair gel she concluded.

As he left, she almost laughed. It was almost like what Tayuya—she marched off to a direction which she knew was to said person's house.

"Stupid man," she muttered "making me smile at a time like this."

-O.O-

**Ha ha. Temari. . . you're very weird, you know that?**

**I've been re-reading the other chapter just a while ago. Do you remember this sentence: "**_Everything else was basically what you'd usually find in a single male's bedroom who has reached the age of twenty— except the hidden porn under the mattress."_ **?**

**I know some people would think the other way from what I had imagined, so I'll correct it here: "**_Everything else was basically what you'd usually find in a single male's bedroom who has reached the age of twenty— except that he doesn't have hidden porn under the mattress."_

**Honestly, I can't really see Shikamaru as a pervert. ** **I know some men aren't like that, but step into my shoes for a minute. They're not even twenty yet.**

**Well that was a very long note. Next one wouldn't be so long then. I promise. **


End file.
